Summon! The Celestial Dragon(Slayers)
by Alphabet soup-chan
Summary: Lucy makes a mistake, and now there are Seven new keys that must be collected. Could these keys be the answer to finding the lost parents of the Dragon Slayers? As long as Lucy has Natsu by her side, it doesn't matter. Onward to opening the Celestial Dragon Gate! Nalu and others.
1. Prologue

Lucy always wonders, when she is in a particular situation, the choices she made in life to get to this point. These thoughts occur to her when she is desperately trying to get rent money, dealing with her crazy friends and their very peculiar habits, or when she is in particularly dangerous situation, usually fighting off a monster with the rest of Team Natsu.

In this case, She was currently fighting off a monster. A very large intimidating monster being controlled by very intimidating dark mages with impressive magic ability, and she was loosing badly.

She wasn't alone mind you, she was also fighting alongside the very capable water mage, Juvia Lockser, and she knew that very close by, the rest of team Natsu were fighting very similar monsters and mages. The problem though, was that Lucy was very close to having no magic left, for she had used the bulk of her power to summon four of her spirits earlier in the fight, plus using her power to form a unison raid with Juvia.

Juvia herself was also at her limits, and very quickly would be of little use in a battle situation. Then the mages and their monster could freely kill these two mages and continue on to fight and destroy their friends.

So, how exactly did Lucy end up in such a dire situation? Well it all began five days ago at the Fairy Tail Guild.

* * *

"Luce!" came a shout from said mage's bedroom, "We got a mission, and it's a good one!" and suddenly the man shouting this burst forth from one Lucy Hertfillia's bedroom into her bathroom.

Said woman was currently trying to enjoy a bath when her uninvited guest had burst in on her, most likely coming in from her bedroom window.

"Natsu. OUT!" Lucy shouted as she sent a bottle of shampoo hurling towards a tall pink haired man standing in her bathroom's doorway. The bottle hit him straight between his onyx colored eyes, and sent him falling back out of the bathroom.

"How many times have I told you to use the door, and to knock first before entering?" Lucy now stood in her living room, completely dry from her bath. Her blonde hair was pulled into two tails on both sides of her head. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a large blue heart on it a short blue skirt. Both articles of clothing accented her very well endowed body.

"But Luce, I did use the door!" Replied Natsu, his hand rubbing the back of his pink hair, onyx eyes closed in a wide grin. He was tall, muscled and tan. Wearing a black Jacket of sorts, with one sleeve missing to show off his Fairy Tail Mark on his Shoulder. He also wore white loose pants and a white-scaled scarf.

"I meant when coming into my house, which you came in through the window. Then you came into my bathroom without knocking!" Lucy said, having already told the man what seemed like a thousand times before.

"Well whatever," Natsu stood suddenly, "Erza's taking us on an S-class Mission!" he grabbed Lucy's hand, and pulled her out of her house. Lucy barely managed to grab her keys and whip before being dragged down to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy didn't like taking tough missions, which is really a contradiction to all the dangerous and life threatening situations she had been through before. But, Lucy was a tough mage, and was a part of the number one guild in all of Fiore.

Yes, after seven years of being last, and after having its core members triumphantly return, Fairy Tail had regained its status as strongest guild by winning the annual Grand Magic Games. It had been tough, and it almost seemed like they wouldn't pull off coming in first, but leave it to Fairy Tail to pull off one of the most spectacular wins in the GMG's history.

After finally regaining its status, the guild had once again flourished. The old Guildhall was back under Fairy Tail's ownership, and missions were pouring in from all over Fiore.

It had been three months since the GMG ended, and Lucy had been on many missions since then, and actually for the first time in a long time had felt financially stable. Now she took missions she wanted to go on, not missions she had to go on to get rent money. However, if Erza Scarlet says you are going on mission with her, you do not refuse.

The mission hadn't seemed too terrible, but it was an S-class mission, which were considerably tougher than the missions she had been going on. The task was too wipe out a small dark guild in a costal town not to far from Fiore's Capital. Erza herself could have taken the mission by herself, but she had heard rumors that this dark guild was working under Tartaros, one of the strongest dark guilds in all of Fiore. She wanted to go with Team Natsu incase anyone from Tartaros was at the guild.

So, Erza Scarlet, the Scarlet haired Titania; Gray Fulbuster, the Ice Alchemy Mage; Juvia Lockser, the Water body mage; Natsu, the fire dragon slayer; and Lucy Heartfillia, Celestial Spirit Mage with all Twelve Golden Gate Keys, set off to defeat the dark guild Black Mast.

* * *

Erza had been right to fear that the guild Black Mast would be difficult to eliminate. It would seem, that Tartaros had sent some members over to bulk up the guild. Team Natsu, upon entering the forest near the base of Dark Mast had been ambushed by fifty or so mages. While said Mages had been more or less easy to dispatch, Team Natsu was then faced with the 5 S-Class mages of Black Mast. Team Natsu had been separated, with each member having to fight one on one. But luckily for Lucy, she and Juvia were not split apart, and they took on their opponents two on two.

But even with their powers combined, Juvia and Lucy were not fairing well, and now they were close to being killed by these dark mages. Lucy was on the ground utterly exhausted as Juvia fought off two opponents at once. There was very little Lucy could do until an idea popped into her head.

Lucy commanded Celestial Spirits, and she was a summoning type mage, so it was only logical that if one was in a pinch, instead of using copious amounts of magic, one could sacrifice something else to open a spirit's gate. Seeing how she was wounded, the only logical answer would be a blood sacrifice.

Lucy wouldn't use much, just enough to draw the circle and dab the key. The rest she would supplement with her remaining magic. Lucy drew the circle on the ground, large enough to hold a key and not much more. She grabbed for her golden keys, but suddenly was hit by an attack.

Lucy fell to her side, dust flew up all around her. She could hear Juvia yelling something, probably Juvia's concern for Lucy's well being. Lucy knew she would be fine from this attack, but her consciousness was fading rapidly. She placed the key into the center of the circle she drew, and said.

"I summon thee," But there was one major flaw in this plan, Lucy had grabbed her house key as opposed to her golden gate keys. It sat in the center of the blood circle with a dab of Lucy's blood on the end.

Of course, Lucy didn't notice this in her state of near unconsciousness, and the last thing she said before succumbing to the darkness was the name of the one man she knew could save her.

"Natsu."

* * *

Hello all! This is a story idea that came to me when re-watching the Duke of Everloo episode.

Any who, I'm sorry if this first chapter seemed rushed; I'm just trying to get all the important info in. After this, things shouldn't be so compact.

Leave reviews please, I'd love to hear your feed back.


	2. What Happened?

Lucy sat on her bed, and stared at the faces of her friends currently scattered about her room. Juvia sat in her desk chair while Gray sat on her desk; thankfully he still had pants on, though his shirt was missing. Erza stood in the corner by the door, her arms folded across her armored chest, and her hair covered her left eye. Natsu was sitting in the window, the breeze teasing his hair and scarf. Loke was also here with Crux, they stood right at the foot of her bed; all of them wore a serious expression as they stared at the bronze key laying at the foot of her bed.

It was originally her house key, a simple key with the sole purpose of unlocking her front door. Now it was long, and the length was carved to look like a dragon. The broad end was carved to look like flames.

Natsu's summoning key.

"Lucy, now that we are all gathered, would you kindly explain what happened?" Erza said as she stepped away from the wall she was leaning against.

"Well," Lucy put her hand on her cheek as she started her story, "I was low on magic, and knew that at any moment Juvia would be running out of magic." Juvia nodded a confirmation as Erza glanced her way. "I decided to try a drastic measure, and use my blood to summon a Celestial Spirit." Everyone in the room gasped except Loke and Crux. Crux gave an understanding nod as Loke gave a scowl. "I must have grabbed my house key instead of a Golden Gate Key, and called for Natsu, after that I passed out." Lucy looked around the room and her eyes settled on Natsu, who gave her a reassuring smile. It calmed Lucy down greatly.

"Natsu what happened to you?" Erza then turned towards Natsu, as did every one. He wasn't different in anyway physically or mentally, except his clothes. Gone was his black vest, now replaced by a red shirt with black seams and edges. It had the same scale texture as his scarf. His pants were in the same style, but now golden. He gave a toothy grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I was done beating up that Bark Moss Guy and was looking for any of you guys," Everyone gave a sweat drop as Natsu already forgot the guilds name, "And suddenly I was engulfed in light. I appeared in front of two more of those Brain Cast guys and thought it was some dark spell, so I kicked their asses!" Natsu grabbed his arm as he made a fist. Erza released a sigh and turned back to Lucy.

"So really, no new information." Erza asked. "Well, what is the problem with what happened to Natsu?" she still didn't understand Lucy's concern with what happened during the mission.

"Erza, I turned Natsu into a Celestial Spirit!" Lucy grabbed the key and waved it in the air. "Right?" She looked at Crux and Loke expectantly.

After she had regained her consciousness, she found that the enemy had successfully been defeated, and in fact, The team had collected their reward and was ridding a train home. Lucy was glad that her last minute plan had worked, but was confused as Juvia explained what had happened.

* * *

"Juvia was very concerned as that magical blast had hit you, Lucy-san, but I was very preoccupied keeping the other mage at bay. Juvia was very relieved when Natsu suddenly appeared and took out the mage that attacked you." Juvia smiled and then leaned on Gray, "Then my Precious Gray-sama came to rescue me, his princess in peril!" Gray gave a sigh as he gently loosened Juvia's tight hold on him before slinging his arm around her.

"So my summoning didn't work" Lucy began to reach into her key pouch.

"Juvia didn't see any of Lucy-san's spirits," Juvia said.

Lucy had finally grabbed onto her key pouch and brought it up to look inside. Twelve Gold Keys, Five Silver Keys, One Black Key, and One Bronze Key, Everything looked in order.

"Wha!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed pulling out the bronze key, "What's this Bronze Key!?" Lucy turned the key in her hands as everyone now had their eyes on her.

"Well summon it, Lucy." Erza said. She sat across the aisle with Natsu sickly lying on the other bench.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!" Lucy weakly held the key above her head, afraid of what might appear. "I Summon thee!"

A Bright Red Magical circle appeared on the middle aisle, and Natsu suddenly was shrouded in light, before appearing. He stood in the circle with a shocked Expression on his face before promptly falling over with a nauseous look on his face.

The four other mages all gave a gasp and looked at Lucy, who in turn was staring dumbly at the key held in her hand.

"I-It summons N-Natsu?!" Lucy asked in complete shock.

And so, The mages, after arriving in Magnolia, immediately headed for Lucy's house to Further discuss this matter.

* * *

"I mean now Natsu will live forever, have to travel back and forth between here and the Celestial Spirit Realm, and forever be weakened by staying too long here on Earth Land!" Lucy was pacing back and forth, unable to calm down knowing that she cursed Natsu to forever be a Celestial Spirit.

"What's the problem with that Luce?" Natsu gave a toothy Grin, "All that stuff sounds cool, well except that whole getting weak part. Besides, Now have all eternity to become the strongest mage ever!" It was just like Natsu to see the brightest side of this situation. Lucy promptly gave him a Lucy Kick for his stupidity and stormed over to Loke.

"Please tell me you two understand the severity of this situation" Lucy pleaded to the two spirits she had summoned. Loke The Celestial Lion, and Crux The Southern Cross were easily the two most knowledgeable people in all the Celestial Spirit World, and Lucy knew that if anyone had any sort of information on this it would be one of these two.

"Calm down Lucy," Loke put his hand on Lucy's shoulder and gently sat her on her bed. "We don't know if Natsu is really a Celestial Spirit yet." Loke walked over to Natsu, who sat rubbing the bump now forming on his head. "Natsu, Do you feel heavy, or some pull on your magical force?"

"Not really Loke," Natsu tilted, "But I am kind of hungry!" Natsu gave a wide grin and a smile. Loke sighed and turned back to Lucy.

"Well according to you, he's been summoned for more than two hours, and after one hour is when I start to feel the strain." Loke looked back at Natsu. "If he was really a Celestial Spirit, no matter how tough a wizard he is, he would begin to feel weakened by Earth Land's different Magical flow."

"I don't believe he has turned into a Celestial Spirit" Crux had finally spoken up after his extend time thinking or sleeping, "Yet." Crux looked Lucy in the eye. "But I worry that if this problem isn't dealt with soon, then Natsu most certainly will become a Celestial Spirit"

"I think it would be best if Crux, Myself, and the others research this more." Loke turned to Lucy and grabbed her hand before kneeling, "We will search diligently to find an answer to help you Lucy, I promise you." He then kissed her hand and departed along with Crux.

"I think it also be best if we report to Master about our mission and Natsu." Erza stood again as did everyone. "Maybe Master may be of help to us." And Erza, Juvia, and Gray left, leaving Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu, I'm really sorry for this," Lucy felt almost close to tears.

"Hey Lucy, don't be so sad," Natsu said taking her face into both her hands, "You heard what Cross-jiji said. I'm not a celestial spirit, and he and all your spirits are looking for a cure."

"But what if they don't find a cure, and I can't see you anymore, because you're a spirit?" Lucy looked into Natsu's eyes with her tear filled gaze.

Natsu pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered quietly, "I'll always be by your side Lucy, and you don't need some stupid key to call me, because I will never be apart from you."

And Lucy felt calmer. If Natsu is by her side, then everything seems less terrible and better to deal with, and suddenly the situation didn't seem so bad, even if it was about to get ten times as worse

* * *

Hey all, It's me again! A little bit more explanation on what's going on this chapter, plus some NaLu fluff, and Gruvia if you squint.

I'd really appreciate some Reviews, so I can know how I need to improve upon this story. So do not hesitate to leave one, cause as of writing this, I have received none.

Well, See you soon!


	3. Destroying a Key

Lucy walked towards the guild with Natsu walking next to her. She was still nervous and worried that what she had done couldn't be reversed. She looked at Natsu, who was holding and staring at the key that could now summon him. He turned it in his hands before turning to Lucy. They made brief eye contact before Lucy looked away embarrassedly.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu broke the awkward silence quickly.

"Yeah, Natsu?" This time Lucy kept eye contact with Natsu.

"Well," Suddenly Natsu was interrupted by Gray and Juvia, who were running down the street towards them.

"Flame-Brain, Lucy, You have to get to the Guild NOW!" Gray yelled as he came closer. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other before Natsu grasped Lucy's Arm and pulled her towards the guild.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked Juvia now that they were running side by side.

"Juvia does not know, but Master asked for Lucy-san specifically." Juvia kept her eyes ahead.

"Yeah, plus Charle and Levy were pretty adamant that you hurry up as well." Gray sped up as the guild came in sight. All of them sprinted to get to the door. Natsu and Gray burst through the doors, and Lucy and Juvia ran in behind them.

* * *

"Ah, Lucy, Master is waiting in back." Mira greeted Lucy specifically. She had a smile on her face, but her eyes revealed that she was concerned with something, "He says it is very important."

Lucy passed a table that held Charle, Lilly, Levy, and Romeo. All of them gave her questioning stare. Charle seemed more concerned or worried than the Others, and Lucy wondered if something was wrong with Wendy.

"Master, you asked for me?" Lucy took a tentative step into Master Makarov's office. She immediately spotted Gajeel standing in the corner, and Wendy sitting in one of Master's Chairs. "Is there a problem?" Lucy was now getting a very sick feeling in her stomach.

"Ah, Lucy, Come in!" Makarov had a very welcoming and warm look on his face, that calmed Lucy down some, but she could still see fear in Wendy's eyes, and a deep scowl on Gajeel's Face. "You've done nothing wrong child. No need for you to be frightened." Makarov could sense Lucy's apprehension, and he led her to a seat.

Makarov went back to the door of his office, but paused before completely shutting it, "Natsu, I suggest you come in as well, this may concern you too." Lucy looked back at the door to see Natsu step in. He looked sheepish, as if he had been caught trying to spy on this conversation.

"Now that we are all gathered, perhaps we should begin." Master went and sat behind his desk. He glanced around the room to the scowling face of Gajeel, the worried faces of Lucy and Natsu, and Finally the worried, almost sad face of Wendy. "Wendy-chan, perhaps you would like to tell Lucy what happened."

Wendy blushed and looked at Lucy, all the while stealing glances back at Makarov to see if it was okay to continue, "Ano, Well Charle and I were coming to the guild, and um, we came in like normal, and we um sat next to Romeo, and there was a, um, light, and suddenly..." Wendy finished quietly as she looked back at master, who urged her to continue.

"What the runt is saying," Gajeel interrupted, stepping forward and placing a strong hand on the back of Wendy's chair, "Is that we both have keys." Gajeel pulled out two bronze keys that looked like the one Natsu had. Both long ends were shaped like Dragons, while one key's end looked sharp like scrap metal, and the other was soft and round like a summer breezed.

Lucy's Heart stopped, and she only further proceeded to shut down as Natsu pulled out his key.

"Hey, you both got keys too!" Natsu said excitedly. It figures that Natsu would be like this.

"Of course I got one, ya ain't the only special one 'round here," and of course Gajeel would pick a fight with Natsu about it.

As they fought, Master Makarov and Wendy approached Lucy, "So I see you already knew about this?" Makarov asked.

"Well, I knew Natsu had a key, because I-I summoned him," Lucy stuttered out, "But I didn't think I created keys for Wendy and Gajeel too." She looked back at Gajeel and Natsu, who were butting heads with each other and shouting Insults. "In fact, Natsu and I were coming to the guild to tell you what happened."

"Well, I think that would do us some good," Master said, and promptly gave a giant chop to both Natsu's and Gajeel's skulls. Walking balk to his desk he said, "Now tell us your side of the story, Lucy."

* * *

So Lucy recounted her tale to Gajeel, Wendy, and Master, all the while, Natsu would interrupt with his take on things. Finally, when they were done, Master responded, "Blood summoning, I didn't know such a version of celestial magic occurred?"

"Ah, well, you see It was more of an ancient ritual," Lucy awkwardly laughed out, "It fell out of practice, when celestial mages crafted keys for the spirit, and now, blood summons or sacrifices, are more of a dark and forbidden magic…" Lucy was embarrassed to admit she used a more ancient and almost illegal form of magic to make this happen.

"So that is probably what caused this," Master replied calmly, "and looking into a reversal of the spell may help us greatly." Makarov got up again from his chair, and went to the door.

Suddenly a familiar bell was heard, and Loki and Crux appeared in Master's office. "Lucy, I think we finally got the info you need." Loki stood in the middle of the room. "Oh, Hello Master." Loke suddenly noticed Makarov, and then took notice of the other two new members to know of this information. "Oh no, this situation is worse than we thought, isn't it?" Loke looked back at Lucy.

"Gajeel and Wendy have keys too! What are we going to do Loke? How many keys did I make?" Lucy was starting to panic; she knew that this was only the beginning to this very large problem. "Loke, Crux, Please tell me you can fix this!" Lucy grabbed Loke's Lapels and looked him in the eyes.

"Loke and I know how to stop this, but that was when Natsu was the only one who had a key in this set." Crux was the center of attention as he spoke. "However, the problem has changed, now that more keys have appeared." Crux looked to every dragon slayer, and Lucy, "Now, to prevent you all from becoming Celestial Spirits, all Keys must be gathered, and destroyed at the same time."

All human occupants of the room gave a gasp at that, and Lucy spoke up, "But, But how does that stop the changing process, the keys would just reappear after that right?" Lucy said as she racked her brain on all she knew about destroying keys.

"That is true, Lucy, but only for silver keys." Loke step forward and began his explanation.

* * *

"Celestial Spirits that are summoned by silver keys are very dependent on their contractor's magic. The spirit themselves can not destroy their own key, and when the contract between the to is destroyed, the key is sent back to the Celestial Spirit World, where the spirit can choose to send their key back to Earthland. Alternately, The Mage can destroy the key themselves, which would break the contract anyways, and the same process would occur.

We of the Celestial Zodiac are different. We all have our own magic reserves, and when we are summoned, the Mage who summons us lends their magic to increase our own, and compensate for the different magical flow here in Earthland. Since the Twelve Zodiacs have Magic of their own, our keys are solid embodiments of our magic, and can only be destroyed by our magic alone. When a Contract made with a Zodiac is broken, the key does not return to The Spirit World, it simply reappears in another location here on Earthland. Plus, The Twelve Golden Keys are part of a set. All twelve keys can only be destroyed at the same time. If one key is destroyed out of the set, the other eleven keys compensate for the loss by recreating it. When all twelve keys are destroyed at the same time, then they will all be sent back to us in the Celestial Spirit World.

Now, when the Key is back in the Spirit World, the key can truly be destroyed, and the spirit will never again be able to be summoned. Silver spirits can be destroyed, but again, the Golden Keys must be destroyed in a set."

Finally Loke finished with his explanation. He let the news sink in. Lucy finally spoke up first, "So, the only way to destroy all these keys is to destroy them all here on Earthland, and then destroy them in the Spirit World?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"Yeah, but if we destroy dem in the Celestial Spirit World, then we are stuck their for the rest of eternity." Gajeel roughly stated, and Wendy gave a small weep as the realization sank in.

"Like Hell I'm gonna get stuck in the Spirit World for all of Eternity!" Natsu shouted out.

"I-I don't want to be a spirit forever!" Wendy quietly cried out.

"Quiet!" Master shouted out, and looked back at Crux and Loke, "Now there must be more to the story than just that, the reason we want the keys destroyed, is to prevent these children from being turned into spirits.

"Well, the problem is quite simple really," Crux again spoke up, "The keys were created here on Earthland, and if they are destroyed before the dragon slayers become celestial spirits, then the keys will be permanently destroyed!" Crux explained.

"But there's one problem." Lucy stepped forward and looked to Loke and Crux, "How many keys did I make, and how do we get them all together to be destroyed?"

"For that Question, we will need the help of the Celestial Spirit King." Loke replied.

* * *

Hello again, everyone! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I had to finish up midterms. Now I have a week free to work on this story, and I expect to release a chapter by Sunday, and I plan to try to put out weekly releases after that, but I can't Promise anything.

I hope my explination on the Celestial Spirit World made sense to all of you, and if it didn't I'm sorry I made you read those big blocks of text for nothing, but that is a major part of this story, so get used to it!

Anyway, write a review so I know what ya'll are thinking. And thank you to those have reviewed! See you soon!


End file.
